


Shine your light on me

by inspiration04



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiration04/pseuds/inspiration04
Summary: Will he be able to save her from the darkness?





	Shine your light on me

‘What do I have to live for?’

It was a question that popped into her head all to often. She was questioning her will to live. Her mind was in a dark place, a place of frequent suicidal thoughts. She was in too deep; drowning in her own thoughts.

As she held the knife to her wrist, she was startled by an all too familiar voice. “Elizabeth!” Her mother called from the kitchen.

“Guess there's always tomorrow” she said quietly while she hide the knife in her room. “Coming.” She answered as she walked down the stairs.

She hated when people used her full name. In her opinion, Elizabeth made her sound all prim and preppy. Betty was much better. But her favorite was Jughead’s name for her… “Betts”. Just the thought of him sent a chill down her spine. Quickly snapping out of her daze, she went towards the kitchen where her mother was. “Oh Elizabeth, I was just about to go see what was holding you up.” a tone of sarcasm was lingering as she said the words. “What is it mom?”.

Betty didn't really want to be there. She never wanted to be anywhere. She prefered to read a book, or hang out with one of her bestfriends. Betty loved hanging out with Veronica and Archie since they were 2 of her best friends. But she loved hanging out with Jughead. It was different hanging out with him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. He knows how to make her laugh and cry at the same time. Hes knows her better than anyone. Sure Archie and Veronica know her just as well as the next person. But jughead… Jughead was something different. She immediately lost her train of thought when she tuned into what her mother was saying.

“So what do you think?” The smile on her face was bigger than her ego. “Wait What?” Betty was so confused, ‘How did I tune out that entire conversation?’. “I said that FP just called. He invited us to dinner on behalf  of Jughead.” Betty almost spit out her drink. Jughead Jones was inviting them to dinner... Her to dinner. “When?” She was trying to play it cool, although on the inside her head was imploding. “Tomorrow night. Unless that you have plans?” Alice shot a glare at Betty, as if to say ‘You better be going’. “No I don’t have plans” Betty said. “Good” Her mom responded.

And with that Betty was off to make a phone call.

‘Hello?’ a groggy voice answered the phone.

‘Hey Jug.’

‘Oh hey betts, whats up.’

‘Oh nothing. Just that your dad called and said that you are inviting me and my mother to dinner.’

‘Oh yeah...about that…’ She could almost feel the redness in his cheeks growing. ‘Listen Betts, I would have invited you only but I didn't know how to say it… How to ask you.’ She could feel her cheeks getting hot, ‘All you have to do is ask juggie’.

The line went silent for a second.

‘Ok then… Betty… will you go out with me?’ She could hear the tremble in his voice and her heart was beating out of her chest.

‘Yes… I would love to go out with you’ And just like that Betty had answered her own question, she was living for him. She was living for Jughead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think and whether you think I should continue this or not.


End file.
